selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Forget Forever
Forget Forever (Olvídalo Para Siempre en español) es una canción interpretada por la cantante americana Selena Gomez para su primer álbum como solista y cuarto en general, Stars Dance. En marzo de 2013 la canción fue publicada, en ese momento con el nombre de "Rule the World" (Gobernar El Mundo en español), luego el nombre fue cambiado al actual Forget Forever. Esta canción fue remezclada por Boy Lightning y la remezcla fue incluida en el álbum recopilatorio For You (2015). Contenido lírico En el primer verso: Selena se decía a si misma que ella no debe volver con el chico que rompió su corazón. Ella trata de permanecer fuerte, pero lo extraña mucho y hay mucha distancia entre ellos (metafóricamente y geográficamente). No quiere hacer caso a su mente, vive su vida pero sin el chico que le hacía sentir viva a su lado, ella no se siente bien, y además también está lidiando con él porque no la ha tratado bien y haciendo falsas promesas. En el coro: su amor fue fuerte y ella pensaba que no podía ser roto, si estás en una relación de dos "mega-popstars", básicamente están gobernando el mundo. Pero, a pesar de cuan fuerte haya sido para el público, Selena fue herida más que nada, y ella extraña cuando ellos estaban en la cima del mundo. Después de haber dicho "Forget forever", en el segundo verso ella se refiere a que, a menos que tengas amnesia, es imposible olvidarlo para siempre, especialmente si esa relación consumió dos años de tu vida, lo que Selena reconoce pero también reconoce que ella sufre tanto que desea que nada de eso haya pasado. Letra Letra original= I told, I told, I told myself again I’m never runnin’ back on what I said Tryin’ not to run but you’re so far away, so far away Listen to the conscience in my head I’m conscious but I’m lonely halfway dead Tired of the things you never said, you never said Our love was made to rule the world You came and broke the perfect girl Our love was made to rule the world Our love was made to rule the world You left me wanting what we were Our love was made to rule the world Forget forever, forget forever Forget you ever knew my name My name, my name, my name I know, I know, I know we can’t pretend That we never lovers in the end I’ve tried to tell myself that this pain would go away Just go away Our love was made to rule the world You came and broke the perfect girl Our love was made to rule the world Our love was made to rule the world, You left wanting what we were Our love was made to rule the world Forget forever, forget forever Forget you ever knew my name My name, my name, my name Forget forever |-| Letra traducida= Me decía, me decía, me decía a mí misma Que nunca me quedaría atrás en este mundo Intentando recorrerlo pero estás tan… lejos Tan lejos No escucharás la conciencia de mi mente Pero soy consciente de que estoy sola, medio muerta Cansada de las cosas que nunca, nunca dijiste Nuestro amor se hizo para gobernar el mundo Viniste y dañaste a la chica perfecta Nuestro amor se hizo para gobernar el mundo Nuestro amor se hizo para gobernar el mundo Me dejaste esperando por lo que fuimos Nuestro amor se hizo para gobernar el mundo Olvídate para siempre Olvídate para siempre Olvídate si sabías mi nombre Mi nombre, mi nombre, mi nombre Sé, sé, sé que podemos fingir A pesar de que nunca fuimos amantes al final Intento hablarle a este dolor para que se vaya Para que se vaya Nuestro amor se hizo para gobernar el mundo Viniste y dañaste a la chica perfecta Nuestro amor se hizo para gobernar el mundo Nuestro amor se hizo para gobernar el mundo Me dejaste esperando por lo que fuimos Nuestro amor se hizo para gobernar el mundo olvídate para siempre Olvídate para siempre Olvídate si sabías mi nombre Mi nombre, mi nombre, mi nombre olvídate para siempre Olvídate para siempre Composición y créditos *Escrita por Jason Evigan, Clarence Coffee, Alexander Izquierdo, Jordan Johnson, Stefan Johnson y Marcus Lomax. *Publicado por BMG Gold Songs/R8D Songs/The Lone Pharoah/AIX Publishing/One Stop Cofee Shop/BBMG Music (ASCAP) y BMG Platinum Songs/R8D Music/Bang Bang Music/Part of the Problem Publishing (BMI). Todos los derechos administrados por BMG Rights Management (USç) LLC. *Producido por The Monsters & Strangerz, Jason Evigan. *Producción vocal adicional por Dan Book. *Mezclado por Serban Ghenea. *Mezclado en MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, VA. *Gestionado para mezclar por John Hanes. Notas * Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase tambien Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Stars Dance Categoría:Canciones de For You